Challenger
by saraki22
Summary: Ranma challenges Genma for leadership of the Saotome Clan


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Ranma sat in the room he shared with his father thinking about the last week. Just over a week ago he turned eighteen, and no one celebrated his birthday. Before he spent time around people having a birthday was not that big a deal, simply because he did not know it was a call for celebration. When he came to the Tendo Dojo however he saw that everyone celebrated birthdays. Last year he simply shrugged it off thinking no one knew, but this year he was hoping someone planned something. He was especially hopeful because his mother now knew where he was and knew about his curse, surely after so many years a part she would want to celebrate it. Apparently he was wrong, even after a week no one had even noticed. For a short time he had hoped that everyone was going to throw him one of those surprise parties heard so much about, again he seemed to be wrong. This led Ranma to come to the conclusion that no one really cared about him. Only cared what he could do for them. Well he promised himself he was going to change that, by changing his life. He was going to take control of his life and knew just how to do it.

That night at dinner Ranma planned to make his move to take full and complete charge of his life. It was perfect in the set up everyone was here, including his mother, so everyone was going to be a witness to what he was doing. His plan was flawless and thought of all the angles. Normally the planning part of Ranma's mind was not the one the stronger parts; however when he combined it with the part that used Marital Arts he could come up with plans that would rival any Nabiki came up with. So Ranma knew his plan would work, one way or another, he would be in charge of his life.

A couple hours later everyone was in the dinning room table enjoying the meal Kasumi prepared for them. Everyone was on their best behavior as was common when Nodoka was around. Genma was even using his minimal manners and not stealing food and eating at half the speed he normally did. With dinner finished Ranma decided he would set his plan in motion before everyone dispersed, "I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped and the motions to scatter from the dinner table and turned back to Ranma. They each had an idea what Ranma was going to say but before they could start to speak he continued, "Saotome Genma as Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and Legal Heir of the Saotome Clan I challenge you to a fight for both titles."

Everyone was shocked by Ranma's statement and took nearly five minutes to recover. The first to recover was Genma, his danger sense was screaming at him so he did the natural thing when this happened and tried to run from it. "Boy don't think you can just challenge me…"

Before Genma could try and talk his way out of the challenge Ranma spoke up, "Are you refusing a direct challenge? If you are then you are going against one of the founding principles of Anything Goes, accept all challenges." Ranma then stared right at his fat father, "If you refuse then you will loose the only honor you have left, that as a Master of Anything Goes and then by default as your legal and blood Heir I become the Master of our School as well as in charge of the Clan. So either accept or loose both titles. You have until four o'clock two days from now in order to prepare for the challenge it will take place at the abandoned lot near Furikan High School. A neutral third party has already been notified of the challenge and will be the judge. If you do not show it will be considered a forfeit of the match and a loss of said titles." So his statement would have more weight Ranma added, "If I were to loose then as Saotome Ranma I will marry a Tendo that night if you deem it necessary." He then got up to leave and was about to exit the house when Nabiki spoke up.

"Not a bad plan Saotome," Nabiki said with an irritating smirk. "There's just one thing you didn't take into account. You have to be a legal adult to claim the title leadership of a Clan.

"That's right Ranma," Nodoka joined in. "I think it's very manly of you to try for the leadership of the Clan but you must be eighteen for it to happen."

Ranma clenched his fist and for a brief moment the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. With a clear, even and firm voice Ranma said, "I turned eighteen last Saturday. I'll see you all at the lot in two days." Without another word Ranma left the Tendo Dojo leaving everyone completely silent.

A few hours later at the hotel room Ranma rented for the next two days was actually fighting back thoughts of sadness and betrayal. He truly hoped his conclusion of nobody truly caring for him was wrong. But with statements by the two people that should know his true age just confirmed it. After all Nabiki was supposed to know everything about everyone in Nerima and Nodoka was his mother meaning that she should simply know it. To him it felt like a rather harsh betrayal to know that after everything he did for them no one cared enough just to know the date of his birth. "Well that's in the past now," Ranma thought reeling in his emotions. "Two days from now, one way or another I won't have to deal with them ever again."

News about Ranma's challenge spread like wildfire across Nerima. Whether Ranma would win or loose would change the future for a lot of people in the district. If he won they he and he alone would decide which of the engagements were valid if he lost he would marry Akane, either way the fiancé dilemma would end with in two days.

When four o'clock arrived on the second day it was no surprise that half of Nerima had shown up, even Ryouga found his way to the event because of its importance. At the center of the lot Ranma stood with a middle aged man dressed in ceremonial Gi showing off his rank as a Grand Master of some school of the Art. When Genma arrived with the Tendos, Happosai and Nodoka. He had a confident walk that showed he knew he was going to win. Those that knew Ranma and Genma were already suspecting that Genma had something planned; it was a common fact that Ranma surpassed just about everyone in the district. When the fat man approached Ranma and the judge, the judge introduced himself. "My name is Yoshima Shiro," Shiro stated. "I am the Twelfth Grand Master of the Storm Fist School of Martial Arts. I have no involvement with either participant I am merry here to act as judge for the challenge. The rules are simple, both fighters with fight until he cannot continue, either by knockout or submission. Killing blows will not be tolerated and neither will interference by anyone." Genma took a glance at Soun that did not go unnoticed by Shiro. "If there is anyone who interferes I will declare an end to the challenge and disqualify the won I deem necessary. The combatants have five minutes for final preparations." Ranma turned away from Genma and knelt down on the ground indicating he did not need any further preparation. Genma went over to Soun and now sweating bullets.

In the audience Shampoo noticed Cologne become surprised the judge called himself by. "Great Grandmother you know judge?"

"I know his School," Cologne answered. "Storm Fist is an extremely powerful School. Its techniques are inspired by the very weather. They even have a technique that is very similar to the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Son-in-Law chose well for the judge of this challenge. This man can easily enforce his rulings. It looks like the Panda will have to fight fair for once."

"Time is up," Shiro announced. Both Genma and Ranma returned to the center of the lot. "Do either of you wish to quit." Both shook their heads no, "Very well." He raised his right hand, "Begin!"

Ranma did not waste anytime and blurred from sight and started pounding of Genma's body. All over his upper body Genma started taking hits; his stomach, his chest, arms and head were all taking the beating of extreme ferocity. After thirty seconds of one sided fighting Genma was finally able to jump away from Ranma far enough to think. Knowing if he even wanted a chance of beating Ranma, Genma had no choice but to use his sealed techniques. The first he used was the Ume-sen-ken and disappeared from sight and Ki senses.

Ranma brought his guard in tight and started to search for his fat father. And for the next minute there was complete silence as everyone was waiting to see what Genma would do next. It came as a shock to everyone when it was Ranma that made the next move, "Moko Takabisha: Double!" Ranma fired his signature Ki blast off to his right and the crowd that was there ran off in different directions not wanting to get hit. It was apparent that they need not have worried, as the only thing the balls of Ki impacted was Genma.

After being sent fling three meters Genma stood up with clear shock on his face, "How did you sense me?" Ranma gave no reply and went into a balanced stance indicating he was going to start again. "Well you Ungrateful Son you leave me no choice by to use the Yame-Sen-Ken." Those that knew how dangerous these techniques were gasped in shock, Ranma however simply stood there. Genma then fired a vacuum blade at Ranma who waited a second and then stepped to the right and the deadly blade past him harmlessly by, it was fortunate that no one was behind Ranma that was within range of the attack otherwise they would have been seriously hurt. Genma surprised once again launched another and Ranma repeated what he did before. Genma sent several more blades and Ranma sidestepped each blade that came at him.

Once Genma stopped Ranma spoke for the first time. "You really are pathetic," Ranma said. "You don't even know the weaknesses of your own techniques. The Ume-Sen-Ken is easily spotted if dust gets on you after you disappear. That's how I found you the wind blew and deposited dust on you. And the Yame-Sen-Ken is easy to avoid if you learn to feel the differences in air pressure. Anyone who learned the Hiryu Shoten Ha could dodge it. The approaching blade changes the air pressure as it approaches. And with their thickness its not all that hard to move our of the way." Ranma went on the offensive again and once more blurred towards Genma. This time when Ranma started pounding Genma it looked like Ranma was using Amaguriken. This time however Ranma was using both his arms and his legs as well as circling his father for nearly a minute. This meant that Genma received super fast blows that probably numbered in the thousands. Needless to say when Ranma finished Genma dropped to the ground completely unconscious. Ranma then turned around to look for Shiro and saw he was standing near to Tendos next to an extremely nervous looking Soun.

Walking over to Genma Shiro examined him. "Saotome Genma is no longer conscious and cannot continue. Saotome Ranma is the new leader of the Saotome Clan as well as Master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. I duty is done and I shall take my leave." Shiro bowed to Ranma who returned the bow and then Shiro walked off.

After Shiro left no one else made a move. They were unsure whether to congratulate Ranma on his victory, try to attack him, help Genma, or simply leave. Ranma took the initiative, "As the new Leader of the Saotome Clan I will now cancel any engagement Genma has made." Several people were stunned by that announcement. "Second I will not accept the Amazon's Kiss of Marriage or Death. If they wish to try and enforce them I will defend myself with by whatever means necessary. Next anyone who attacks me, I will defend myself as well accordingly. And finally Saotome Genma and Saotome Nodoka will not be removed from the family register."

No one was suspecting the last statement. Many were actually expecting Genma getting kicked out but for Ranma to declare his mother no longer part of his clan was completely unexpected. "S…Son y…you can't m…mean that," Nodoka stuttered.

"I most certainly do," Ranma said coldly. "I do not want thieves and attempted murders in my clan."

"M…murders?" Nodoka asked confused, frightened and still shocked.

"Yes, what else do you call a person who allows a five year to sign a seppuku contract and then keep it for ten years," Ranma answered. If was clear who he was talking about just making Nodoka fall to her knees. "I am not without heart. You can keep the house and anything that's in it I won't throw you out on the street. I know how hard it is. You just can never use the Saotome name or blade ever again." He walked up to the stunned Nodoka and took the wrapped bundle from her loose hand and started to walk off.

Nabiki coming out of her shock moved and intercepted Ranma before he left the lot. "Not so fast Saotome," Nabiki said with cold eyes. "Since you're the Head of the Saotome Clan that means all the debts are now your responsibility you have to clean them up."

"I already did," Ranma said with an even colder tone. "I wanted to make sure I was free before did this. I already paid everything off that needed to be paid off. You'd be surprised how many favors you rack up by saving people from muggings, falls from windows, and even the occasional demon. The truth is there are people that still owe me."

"You still haven't paid off your debts to me," Nabiki said smugly. "And can honestly tell you, you never will."

"Don't make me laugh Nabiki," Ranma said. "With everything you and your family have done to me and all I've done for them I could have you and your entire family's heads if I wanted." Nabiki flinched at that she could tell that Ranma was serious and was willing to carry out his threat. "The truth is all I really want at this point is to be left alone and get out of Nerima." He brushed past Nabiki and stepped off the lot when another person stopped him.

Ranma turned around and saw it was Kasumi that stopped him this time. She was playing with her apron quite a bit indicating that she was upset. The one thing she could say was, "Why?"

Ranma's face actually softened a bit at Kasumi but it was still very serious. "The moment I was born began using me and never actually cared about me. Whether it was to fulfill their delusions, dreams, need for revenge, fight their battles, make money, be their punching bag, or give them their dream I was used like a tool. I wasn't allowed to do anything without someone's approval, I wasn't allowed to decide anything on my own, and I wasn't allowed to even own anything. Hell I didn't wasn't even allowed to have a day to myself," he turned his back walking off. As he did he said, "I wasn't even allowed to celebrate my birth with people that I once cared for."

After Ranma was gone Daisuke turned to his friend Hiroshi, "Never though I would see him leave everything behind."

"If you really think about it he didn't really have anything to leave behind to begin with," Hiroshi said. "All he really had was his name and honor and he kept those. He's not loosing anything important because he never had anything important to loose really."

Authors Note: I just wanted to right a different way for Ranma to solve his problems and keep what he holds closest to him, his name and honor. I've never read like this one and just wanted to try it. This is just a one-shot no story leading anywhere.


End file.
